


On The Road

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Layla (female hunter) are too late to save a victim.  Layla feels guilty and Sam makes her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road

Dean, Sam and I stumbled into the hotel room, exhausted. Dean dropped the bag of weapons on the small table and Sam collapsed on the bed. I sat down in the chair at the table and put my face in my hands. 

“Are you okay Layla?” Dean asked me.

“I just…she had a kid Dean.” My voice broke with emotion.

Dean sat down in the chair opposite me and put his hand on my arm. ”I know, and we did the best we could.” He sat back and balled his fists up on his knees, “If only we had gotten there five minutes earlier.” His jaw muscles flexed as he clenched his teeth in anger.

Sam sat up on the bed and looked at me, eyes full of concern. ”It’s not your fault Layla.”

“Yes it is. If I could just gotten the demon to tell us where she was quicker…” tears welled in my eyes. "I can’t believe he lasted as long as he did.“ I stood and started towards the door but Sam grabbed my hand, "Where are you going?”

“To my room. I’m going to take a shower and go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

Sam looked searchingly at my face and then let go of my hand.

I stood in the shower, the water running over my head and sobbed quietly. The boys were in the next room and I didn’t want them to hear me. I was not weak. i was a badass, demon-killing hunter. Not a weepy, stupid girl.

After putting on my pajamas I lay down on the bed and turned on the TV. There was a soft knock on the door between our rooms. I got up and opened it and Sam was standing there. 

“I couldn’t sleep and I heard your TV on so I knew you were awake too. Can I come over there with you? Dean is asleep.” I looked past him into their room and saw Dean lying on his stomach, snoring softly.

“Sure, come on in.” I opened the door wider and sat back down on the bed. Sam closed it quietly and sat down at the table in my room. He stared at the TV for a while, but I saw him glancing at me out of the corner of my eye.

“What Sam?” I asked softly.

“It’s just—how are you doing Layla?”

“I’m ok.”

“Layla…” he leaned forward in the chair. "Tell me the truth.“

"I’m fine!” his brow furrowed in disbelief. "Really! God Sam. Just because I’m a girl you think I can’t handle the hunt?“

"No, that’s not it. Not at all! I just know this one hit close to home for you, with her having a kid and all.”

I stopped breathing for a second and pulled my knees up to my chest. I was not going to cry in front of him. ”Ok, yes, I did think of my mom. That little girl is going to grow up just like me now…” I trailed off, not wanting to continue.

“Do you remember how your mother died?” Sam looked shocked. I had never told them this.

“The demon made sure I watched while he tortured my mom for information. A 9 year old kid, can you believe that? He made me watch while he cut her—and—and broke her fingers, one by one. And when he finally sliced her throat—I—there was nothing I could do—I had to sit there and watch her—-” I lost it then, the tears flowed freely. "I’m sorry, I swore I wasn’t going to cry in front of you.“ I laid down on the bed, my back to Sam. I felt the bed move and he was behind me, arms around my waist.

"I’m sorry Layla, I’m so sorry." 

I rolled over to face him and buried my face in his chest, sobbing. He stroked my hair and consoled me. 

I don’t know when I finally fell asleep, but when I woke up Sam was behind me, arm around my waist. I turned to face him and he didn’t wake up. I stared at his face, lit only by the flickering light of the TV. God, this man was beautiful. I reached up to stroke his cheek and suddenly his eyes opened. I was mortified.

"I’m so sorry…I didn’t…” i stammered.

“It’s okay Layla. It’s ok.” he smiled his half-smile at me and said “I’m just glad to know you feel the same way I do.”

My mouth opened in shock. Sam chuckled and then his face got very serious. ”Do you feel the same way I do?”

“I…I love you Sam.” I looked down in embarrassment.

Sam put his hand under my chin and lifted my head back up until I was looking in his eyes. ”I love you too.”

He pulled my face towards his until our lips met. Oh my god, his lips were so soft. As the kiss deepened he put his hands on my back and pulled me up until I was sitting in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tangled his hands in my hair and groaned into my mouth. 

“You don’t know how long I have wanted to kiss you Layla” he said breathlessly. 

“God I wish you would have done it sooner.” I said, and at that Sam laughed out loud. I smiled and pulled his shirt off as he pulled my pajama top off. I traced my finger on his tattoo and he drew in a shaky breath. 

“You are so beautiful” he whispered. I blushed and said “You are too.”

He laid me back down on the bed and slipped my pajama bottoms off slowly, kissing my belly, my thighs, my knees. He stood at the end of the bed and slipped off his jeans and boxers. He slowly lowered himself back down on top of me and kissed me again. I could feel him against my thigh and begged him, “Please.”

He entered slowly and gently and I moaned with ecstasy and wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked down at me and grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I cried out in pleasure and he stopped, “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, please don’t stop.”

He released my hands and I grabbed his head and pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He bit my lip softly and began moving again, pulling my legs further up his body. 

“Oh God Sam,” I moaned. He bit my nipples gently and sucked on them. I arched my hips in response. He slid his hands under my ass and pressed me up to meet each thrust. 

Just when I thought I couldn’t take it anymore we both exploded in ecstasy and he collapsed on top of me. I nibbled on his earlobe as he kissed my neck.

Later on that night, we were laying in bed and I was resting my head on his chest. He grabbed my hand, laced our fingers together, and kissed my knuckle. 

“I’m so glad you finally told me how you felt,” Sam said. I smiled and turned his hand over so I could kiss his palm, rubbing my thumb on the scar he used to remind him what was real.

“I was scared to, I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“That will not happen,” he reassured me.

“Oh shit!” I shot up in bed.

“What?! What is it?” he looked around for the danger.

“What are we going to tell Dean?” I looked at him, mortified.

Sam collapsed back on the bed, laughing his head off.


End file.
